Finally caught
by DurararaLovah
Summary: Izaya is finally caught by shizuo..yeah I know, corny. Sorry for bad summary and short chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know why I wrote this...Lets just say I was bored in class. I don't know if I'm going to continue this, it's up to you guys. Sorry for mistakes, this was written on a iPhone4. Characters are OOC.

IZAYA POV

I woke up to darkness. I couldn't see, and I could barely breath..I started to struggle, hearing chains clack together roughly. I stopped to breath, I can tell I was on a bed...But who's? There were no blankets or a Pillow, so I was freezing. Then I realized I was _naked. _ I heard a click of a door opening but I couldn't see who it was for this blindfold in the way. "Hey, Izaya..Didn't know you'd be awake so early." My breath hitched. "Who are you?" I asked, and waited for a reply. I suddenly felt pressure on the bed, which made me sink in even father. There was a voice in my ear. "Why don't you take a guess, you damn flea?"

I flinched. Shizu-chan? How?! Why?! "Shi.. Shizu-chan? What are you doing? Why am I here?" I said, but I tried hard for keeping my voice from cracking. I knew he could snap me in a second and, since I was tied down it would be better for me to be quiet for once. "You fucked me over so many times, flea. I'm just here to pay you back." I could tell he was smiling. "O-oh yeah? How do you supposed to do that?" My whole body was shaking but I was trying to keep my cool.

The flea was under my control. I smiled, seeing him like this. It felt great. Thanks to the shots shinra gave me, I was able to get that flea, naked and tied to my bed in my house. "I don't know yet...I could kill you now." I saw him shiver. "Or I can have some fun with you first.." He turned his head in the direction of my voice. "Shizu-chan...we-" A loud smacking sound echoed threw the room and the flea had his head turned. His cheek was now red from where I slapped him. "Say my _real _name, flea." He turned slowly, his lips pursed into a thin line.

"S-shizuo...we can just forget about the past, right? We need to move on!" He tried to smile but I could tell his face still hurt. I glared. "No, don't try to sweat talk your way out of this. I'm _not _letting you go this time." I snarled. Before he could reply, I was already over his naked body, his hands above his head and his legs tied to each bed post. I rubbed his thigh slowly, watching him shiver. My hand went up to his Chest and lightly touched his nipple.

'What's shizu-chan doing?' I flinched as I felt his hand touch my nipple. He rubbed it softly, making it hard- "Ahh!" I flinched away from the hand as it suddenly pulled hard. I tried to move away from the hand, but It kept pulling. "Stop shizu-chan! You're-You're gonna ri-" I stopped as he suddenly let go, letting me rest back into the bed. "You scared flea?" I heard his voice farther away. "Me? No. Why would I be?" I said with challenge in my voice.

The flea was really going to be stubborn now? What a idiot. I thought as I stared down at the male. I scared him my gently running my finger up his soft dick, making it tremble. I grabbed it roughly and yanked it. "Nnn! A-AH!" He screamed In pain as I pulled harder, making his body lift off the bed. His dick was turning a bright red from my tight hold. I let it go. "You feel good izaya?" He quickly shook his head no. "Well, it'll get better.." I unbuckled my pants and threw them along with my boxers. I grabbed my dick, rubbing it slowly.

I'm...scared. I really am. What is he going to do now? I felt the bed lift up, the weight decreasing, then I felt something hot being pressed against my mouth. I flinched and pulled away. "Suck!" He ordered. I didn't listen so he roughly pulled open my mouth as far as it can go. I felt his hot meat being pressed into my mouth. He started pounding hard into me.I coughed and coughed, trying to get it out of my mouth. I struggled against the chains and gagged. I felt tears escape my eyes and tried to hold them back.

He groaned in please and pushed his meat all the way into my mouth. It was hitting the back of my throat and my eyes widened when I felt him release deep into my throat. He finally pulled out and I coughed again, chocking on his cum. I chocked and struggled while I heard him chuckle. It hurt. I turned my head to the side and threw up everything I had In my stomach, which wasn't much. I laid there panting, my throat was burning.

"I'll be back later." I heard him say, and i was left alone in the cold and darkness, with only the voice in my head to talk to.

_You really are a monster._


	2. Gone

My body hurts.

Shizu-chan left me in here for the night, and my body is stiff. My throat burns and I was shivering like crazy. "Izaya?" I heard someone call me and I turned my head and frowned. A wave of fear washed over me. "I'm back, did you be a good flea?" I head Shizu-chan ask. I didn't answer, too scared and worried that my voice might crack. I heard him inhale deeply. "Really flea? I have to change my bed sheets now. If you had to use the bathroom you could've just said something." 'If I said something you would've beat me!' I thought. "I had to work a extra hour today." He mumbled. "Plus, I got you some toys to play with."

I saw him flinch, his body curling trying to curl inwards against the chains that were now leaving long red marks. I grabbed the bag and placed it on the bed with a heavy thud. I grabbed izayas thin leg and placed it on my shoulder. "Have you ever used a vibrator, izaya?" He quickly shook his head. I rubbed the inside of his thigh and watched him tense up. "I got you a really big toy to play with." I announced, I held the big dildo in my hands. I pressed the dildo to his entrance and started pushing it in without warning.

"A-Ah!" I squeaked as I felt the big dildo being forcefully shoved into my whole. I flipped my head back, and clenched my teeth. Whining, I pulled at the restraints in displeasure. "St-stop Shizu-chan! I'm not..ready for this!" I felt the hot sticky blood run down my thighs. I closed my eyes tightly as the dildo was pushed all the way in. I laid there, panting, trying to get adjusted to the size of the massive dildo.

-Click click-

My whole body twitched and I jumped and let out a scream in surprise. "Nnn..Hurts, Shizu-chan, take it out.." I moaned as the dildo started wiggling around inside of me, rubbing against my insides. "You look like a slut right now, izaya." He chuckled and I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to hear anymore of his talking. I heard unbuckling and rattling, and I knew what he was doing.

I unbuckled my pants, and stroked my dick, fast. I watched izaya tremble and twitch under neath me. I pushed my cock at izayas entrance , right next to the dildo. "Wait wait! Shizu-chan! Wh-what are you doing?!" I heard him scream and plead to me as I pushed my dick into the tight whole, stretching him even more. I saw tears run down from his blindfold, but I quickly ignored it and payed attention to the pleasure. Once I was completely in, Instead of thrusting slowly, I pounded into his now bleeding ass with no mercy.

I cried. I cried so hard. He was hurting me so bad. I was getting destroyed from the inside. My body was banging hard onto the bed from his hard thrusts. "Hurts...It hurts!" I yelled at him, just trying to get him to pull out. The dildo was rubbing around inside me while shizuo was thrusting using a lot of strength.

I was suddenly unchained from the bed, only to be flipped over on my stomach and having Shizu-chan wrapping the chains around my hands behind my back. I gasped as he wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me up until his head was resting on my shoulder. "That hurts!" I yelled and screamed as my body was bent into a sort of C shape. I felt him wrap his arm tightly around my neck as he was ready to cum. I gagged and thrashed in his strong hold. He gripped my neck even tighter as he came into my whole.

-CRACK!-

I let go of izaya suddenly after hearing a loud snapping noise. I looked down at his broken, bent, bleeding form. "Izaya.." I said but got no answer. I flipped him over on his back to realize what I have done. His neck was broken and bent into a unnatural position with his eyes rolled back into his head. I stared in shock. "Izaya...izaya wake up!" I shook him. "You can't be dead..This wasn't supposed to happen. Izaya, I'm sorry. If you can hear me!" I picked up his pale skinny body and held him close, trying to find a pulse somewhere.

Izaya was dead.


End file.
